Trust
by Hazelcloud-Hazelsky
Summary: My OC Hazelcloud is treated like a kit and is constantly watched.When she is repeatedly accused of trying to murder Ivykit she escapes to Skyclan seeking comfort. two moons later she recieves a prophecy that leads her home. i suck at summerys so read and reveiw! Criticism is welcome.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

**Forestclan**

Leader

**Smokestar**_-Black tom with gray/blue eyes_

Deputy

**Leaftail**_-Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes_

Warriors

**Dawnwhisper**_-Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes_

**Silvermist**_-Light gray she-cat with bright blue eyes_

Mate_-_**Ravenfrost**

**Mossear-**_Blue gray she-cat_

Apprentice-**Darkpaw**

**Bumblefur**_-Yellow tom with black spots_

Apprentice_-_**Dreampaw** Mate_-_**Dovesong**

**Skyheart**_-Gray she-cat with green eyes_

**Dovesong**_-Light gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes_

Apprentice_-_**Hazelpaw** Mate_-_**Bumblefur**

**Thunderstroke**_-Dark gray tom with a yellow stripe_

Apprentice_-_**Jaypaw**

**Ravenfrost**_-Red tom_

Mate_-_**Silvermist**

**Boulderfoot-**_Gray and black tom_

**Flamefrost**_-Orange tom_

Mate_-_**Moonfeather **

**Skyfire**_-Gray she-cat with blue eyes_

**Applecloud**_-Sand colored she-cat_

Apprentice_-_**Foxpaw**

Queens

**Moonfeather**_-Fluffy cream and white she-cat with green eyes_

Mate_-_**Flamefrost**

Apprentices

**Hazelpaw**_-Orange she-cat with white paws, stripes, and green eyes_

**Dreampaw**_-White she-cat with green eyes_

**Darkpaw-**_Black tom_

**Jaypaw**_-Gray tom with blue eyes_

**Foxpaw**_-Reddish tom_

Medicine Cat

**Feathermist**_-Fluffy white she-cat with gray flecks_

Elders

**Appledapple**_-Speckled brown she-cat_

**Nightmoon**_-Black she-cat with gray eyes_

**Honeywhisker**_-Golden tom_

**Breezeclan**

Leader

**Spottedstar**_-Calico she-cat with blue eyes_

Deputy

**Emberspirit**_-Dark brown tabby she-cat_

Mate**-Blackear**

Warriors

**Briarpelt-**_Tortoiseshell she-cat _

**Honeyshade-**_Calico she-cat_

**Stormwind**_-Blue gray tom_

**Blackear**_-Black and gray tom_

Mate**-Emberspirit**

**Mousetail**_-Fluffy cream tom with two gray paws_

**Petalshine**_-Golden she-cat_

Apprentice**-Nightpaw**

**Graystorm**_-Dark gray tom_

**Blazewing**_-Golden tabby tom_

Mate**-Cherrynose**

**Heatherfrost**_-Tortoiseshell and white she-cat_

**Oakstorm-**_Brown tom_

Mate**-Blossomheart **Apprentice**-Thornpaw**

**Cherrynose**_-Fluffy white she-cat_

Mate**-Blazewing**

**Sparrowflight**_-Gray and white she-cat with green eyes_

Queens

**Blossomheart**_-Fluffy pale gray she-cat_

Mate**-Oakstorm**

Apprentices

**Nightpaw**_-Black tom_

**Thornpaw**_-Dark brown tom with black paws_

Medicine Cat_-_

**Lepordpelt**_-Sand colored she-cat with black splotches_

Elders_-_

**Mudface**_-Brown tom whose deaf in one ear_

**Icestorm**_-White tom with dark gray flecks and blue eyes_

**Waterclan**

Leader

**Graystar**_-Gray tom with white paws and green eyes_

Mate**-Leopardpath**

Deputy

**Echoheart**_-White she-cat with green eyes_

Warriors

**Embercreek**_-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes_

**Leafpelt**_-Calico and white she-cat_

Apprentice_-_**Snowpaw**

**Riverstorm**_-Gray tom_

**Berryfur**_-Gray tom with hazel eyes_

**Gingerstripe**_-Dark ginger she-cat with black paws_

**Icefall**_-White tom_

Mate_-_**Smoketail**

**Gorsefern-**_Ginger she-cat_

**Smoketail**_-Black she-cat_

Mate_-_**Icefall**

**Willowscar**_-Tortoiseshell she-cat_

Apprentice**-Tigerpaw**

**Snowdrop**_-Fluffy light gray she-cat_

**Hawkface**_-Black tom with reddish tail and ear tips_

**Pinenose-**_Brown tabby tom with green eyes_

Apprentice**-Lichenpaw**

Queens

**Leopardpath**_-Pale ginger she-cat_

Mate_-_**Graystar**

Apprentices

**Lichenpaw**_-Black tom with dark green eyes_

**Tigerpaw**_-Black tom with a white spot on his forehead_

**Snowpaw**_-White she-cat_

Medicine Cat

**Coldflame**_-__Flame colored tom_

Elders

**Breezewhirl**_-Tabby she-cat_

**Sweetsoul**_-Fluffy light gray she-cat_

**_Prologue_**

"Firestar!" a voice hissed. "Wake up!"

The orange tom slowly got up and glared at the cat who had disturbed his nap. "What do you want Jayfeather?" he grumbled.

"She's here. The one in the prophecy. Come see." With that Jayfeather turned and ran to a large group of starry cats with a wide eyed Firestar right at his paws. The crowd shuffled back to revel a large pool water. The two toms peered into the crystal clear pond and watched the scene before them.

A cream she-cat was lying on a nearly completely destroyed moss bed. She was screaming pain through a thick stick as a worried tom and a white she-cat were trying to calm her down.

"Deep breaths, Moonfeather. Good. Now push the first one is coming." The white she-cat said.

"I'm trying!" she hissed. With a final screech of pain a slimy white bundle slid onto the moss bed. The tom quickly licked the small kit, allowing it to breath. As it began to meow for its mother another ear splitting yowl of pain crushed the silence. Moonfeather bit down harder on her stick and one more bundle slid out. Dropping the stick she licked the second kit until it too was mewling helplessly.

"Two she-cats." The gray she-cat told them. "Congratulation."

"Thanks." Moonfeather purred.

"What are their names?"

"Hmm. How about Dreamkit for this one" the tom suggested flicking his tail at the white kit.

"I love it Flamefrost! What do you think about Hazelkit for this one?" she pointed to the second kit, an orange she-cat with white paws, muzzle, tail tip, and stripes.

"It's perfect!" he purred. The white she-cat turned to leave but stopped abruptly. She went back over to Moonfeather and ran her paw over the new mother's stomach.

"Is there something wrong, Feathermist?" Flamefrost asked.

"There's still another one." She murmured. Clearing her throat she added, "It'll be born in about a moon. Possibly two."

Firestar closed his eyes. Whispering, he said "Let Starclan stomp their paws and let the clouds cry. Be ready for the clash of the claws between darkness and a hazel light, for one cat must die. Good luck little Hazelkit. You have a great destiny awaiting you."

* * *

**Okay so this is the prologue to my fanfic(yay!). dont forget to review and constructive critism is welcome. :3**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Let starclan stomp there paws and let the clouds cry. Be ready for the clash of the claws between darkness and a hazel light, for one cat must die." An orange tom stared at me with piercing green eyes.

"What does it mean?" I wailed. "Please I don't understand!" But it was too late, for the starry cat had vanished. Everything started to fade away into nonexistence. I jerked awake and checked my surroundings. _'Good.' _I thought. _'I'm back in the den.'_

"It's about time!" a voice purred. I turned to see my sister, Dreamkit, being groomed by our mother, Moonfeather. Beside them was my late born brother, Darkkit, who had already been thoroughly licked clean by Flamefrost, our father. I was confused when Flamefrost started grooming me as well, but then it hit me. Today was our apprentice ceremony! All of my thoughts vanished and were replaced with waves of excitement. Finally! No more sleeping in the nursery. No more having to stay inside the camp. And no more cats treating me like a helpless newborn kit. Soon the clan will forget about my sick, weak past and they'll see me as a warrior.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a clan meeting!" yowled Forestclan's leader, Smokestar. I rushed to the clearing with my littermates. We joined Jaykit and Foxkit and waited anxiously for the other cats to arrive. When the last of them took a seat among there clan mates Smokestar spoke again. "Today we have five new apprentices to name. Jaykit, Foxkit, Hazelkit, Dreamkit, and Darkkit please step forward." We padded foward almost tripping over one another.

"Jaykit until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Jaypaw. Thunderstroke you are a strong loyal warrior. Pass these traits to Jaypaw." The gray warrior looked a little surprised as he and Jaypaw touched noses.

"Foxkit until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Foxpaw. Applecloud you trained Mossear to be a fine warrior. Do the same with Foxpaw. Hazelkit you shall be known as Hazelpaw. Dovesong you are young, but you are patient and wise. I know you will do well with Hazelpaw. Dreamkit you are now Dreampaw. Bumblefur you are an excellent hunter and I hope Dreampaw will be one as well. Darkkit you will be Darkpaw. Mossear you are our most recent warrior, but you are an exceptional fighter and a wise cat. We need more cats like you. This meeting is now at an end." Smokestar leapt off the highrock and the cats dispersed. I bounded over to my mentor, joy filling my entire body.

"Can we go see the territory?" I squealed. "Or maybe you can teach me some battle moves. Or maybe we can hunt!" By now I was running circles around Dovesong.

"Slow down!" she purred. I skidded to a halt, but my tail was still waving like leaves in the wind. "Would you like to join my apprentice and I to see the territory?" Dovesong asked turning to the other mentors. They exchanged a glance while the apprentices nodded eagerly.

"I think it's a splendid idea!" Applecloud purred. Now it was the apprentices turn to share glances. We bounded after our mentors, in a vain attempt to keep up. My mind was racing with more thoughts than I wish to keep track of but I couldn't help notice Feathermist watching me, her amber eyes clouded with worry and slight curiosity. I tried to shake it off though the thought stayed with me for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A paw prodded my side and shook me gently. I ignored it, burying my nose into my paws. It jabbed my side once more but a bit harder this time. Again, I pretended to not acknowledge it. In response it stabbed me with more and more force until I gave in and sat up, my side throbbing. I opened my eyes to find a pair of blue ones a claws length away. With a surprised meow I toppled onto the red furred apprentice Foxpaw, who then leaped from his nest to Dreampaw's and she completed the chain reaction by scrambling to her paws and hissing. The ruckus awoke Darkpaw. He gingerly licked his paw before strutting out of the den. It was clear he was trying to act mature, but it was even more obvious that Darkpaw was choking back hysteric laughter.

"Well it looks like you're all awake. Our mentors are taking us to hunt." Jaypaw announced. I playfully swatted his ears and headed to join my den mates. Sun high hadn't even come around, yet the clearing was bustling with life. Ravenfrost and Silvermist shared a plump squirrel, the elders lay in a sunny spot near their den, and Leaftail had just sent out the morning patrols. I padded over to Dovesong feeling as if the prey was already under my claws.

We set off to the great oak tree near the Breezeclan border to begin hunting training. Our pace was brisk, much like the cool new-leaf air.

'_What a brilliant day for hunting!' _I thought. Leaf-bare had ended only a moon or two ago which meant the prey was returning. Even now I could here them scurrying around the forest looking for food. Just thinking about it made my mouth water. I could practically taste the juicy, tender meat already.

I began to wonder what I would catch. A mouse maybe? A squirrel? A bird? It really got me thinking. Mice are easy to catch, but most of the clan prefers squirrels. Then again the elders enjoy a nice plump vole. On the other hand Smokestar and my mother can't get enough birds in their stomachs. I know! I'll catch a rabbit! Everyone likes rabbits, right? No, those things are _way_ to fast. I flattened my ears. Might as well just catch a mouse, squirrel, bird and a vole… ya. That's what I'll do. I'll catch one or two of each! In fact, I'm gonna be the best hunter the clans have ever seen! With a new since of happiness I bounded over to Dreampaw and Darkpaw.

"Hey." She purred. Her voice remained calm but I knew from experience that when her green eyes twinkled like that, she had enough energy to power the clan.

"So I've been thinking, and I think we should team up. You, me and Darkpaw. We'd catch more that way. I mean, if you don't want to…" her voice trailed off.

"Are you kidding? That's a great idea!" Darkpaw pitched in. I nodded, which I found hard to do while running.

"We should defiantly team up. And to make things a bit more interesting, it can be us three against Jaypaw and Foxpaw." I added.

"You really think so?" Dreampaw asked, her eyes gleaming with pride. Darkpaw and I nodded awkwardly. I could tell he too had trouble nodding while running. We were so engrossed in our conversion that we failed to notice the mentors, who had come to a halt. Dreampaw was the first to notices and barely managed to skid to a stop. Needless to say, I pummeled straight into them, followed by Darkpaw.

"Watch it!" Thunderstroke snapped. "You'll scare away all the prey." He lectured us on the importance of paying attention and how it could save our life someday. He went on and on about being 'mature' and 'sophisticated'. Not that I was paying any attention what so ever. How could I? The warrior looked like some crazy under slept rouge. His dark gray fur stuck out at every angle, he was covered in dust and brambles to the point were the yellow stripe became unnoticeable, and Thunderstroke had narrowed his eyes to tiny slits. To add to the hysteretic-ness of it all, he sat there telling us about sophistication and what not.

"Are you even listening to me?" he hissed. I didn't dare open my mouth in fear I would get in trouble for laughing at him. Instead I looked toward Dovesong for help. To my amusement she and the other mentors snickered out of earshot.

"Maybe we should teach them the hunter's crouch." Bumblefur suggested. Judging by the look on his face, Bumblefur thought it was pretty darn funny. Not bothering to wait for a response, Mossear stepped up to demonstrate.

"Like this." She dropped into a crouch and crept forward. We mimicker movements, though with a few flaws.

"Good job!" she praised. "Get your tail off the ground, Hazelpaw. You too, Dreampaw. Put more weight on your hunches, Darkpaw and- oh great Starclan where are the other two!" Heads turned in every direction.

"I've had a apprentice for a week and I've already lost him." Thunderstroke muttered. He cleared his throat. "Mossear, Dovesong, and Bumblefur take your apprentices and go search. Applecloud will go with me." The warriors gave him a curt nod before bounding off into the forest.

"Jaypaw! Foxpaw! Where are you?" I shouted. Dovesong did the same, stopping every so often to check for a scent. I was surprised to find the normally quiet she-cat had quite a large voice.

"I wonder if we'll find them. Sure hope they're okay." Dovesong meowed. I prayed she was right. Although only the worst case scenarios came to my mind. What if they were dead? What if a hawk got one of them? What if they were taken hostage? I forced the negative ideas from my brain. Soon I discovered these attempts were in vain.

"It's kind of … quiet." Dovesong commented. She was right. The silence was eerie like something lurked in the shadows, waiting to attack. Then out of nowhere I heard a voice wail.

"They're not moving!"

* * *

**soooooo. what do ya think? to short, to long,to detailed, not detailed enough, boring, exciting... Review and tell me what you think! if theres a story of yours that you think i should read, please let me know by the way!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I bolted toward the sound of my sister's voice. Brambles and low branches tugged at my fur, ripping out tuffs of it. But I didn't care. I had to get there. I had to know if they were okay.

"Where are you?" I yowled. "Say something!"

"Over here!" I veered left and met up with Darkpaw. We ran in silence with our mentors at our tails. A million thoughts ran through my head. What would I find when I got there? Bloody bodies? Or maybe they ate poisonous berries. I hoped neither would be the case.

It wasn't long before we found them. To my relief both Jaypaw and Foxpaw were fine, although they looked terrible. Their fur was matted, several shallow scratches covered them, and they were exhausted. They had sat up, but needed support from their mentors. Dreampaw was grooming Foxpaw, so I hurried over to Jaypaw.

"Hazelpaw?" he croaked.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine, but none of us will be if we don't leave."

"What do you mean?"

"We need to get out of here. Before it comes back."

"I don't understand."

"Please just get us away from here." Jaypaw raised his head to look at me. He was petrified. I couldn't bring my self to say no-even if I wanted to stay in the forest and catch my first prey. Not while he was in this pathetic state.

"I think we should go back to camp now." I said loud enough for everyone to hear. Murmurs of agreement rippled across the clearing.

"Good idea. Foxpaw Jaypaw, can you walk?" Applecloud asked. They nodded feebly. Along with Applecloud, I helped Jaypaw to his feet.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Mossear meowed. The small meadow fell silent. At first I thought Mossear had gone crazy. A few heartbeats later we seemed to simultaneously hear a deep growling noise.

"We're too late. It's already here." Foxpaw whimpered. My heart sped up. What was this mysterious creature? Fear washed over me making my fur stand straight up.

"Hazelpaw. You and the other apprentices go back to camp. We'll handle it." Dovesong commanded. "Now!"

We scrambled to our paws leaving the oncoming battle in the dust. Astonishingly, Jaypaw and Foxpaw took the lead. _'They're running off pure adrenaline.' _I realized. A pang of sympathy shot through me. They must be terrified to run that fast with stinging wounds. I hadn't even seen the monster and I was running for dear life. I became lost in thought as to what this thing was. It didn't kill, so it's not a badger. It didn't take them to its nest, so it can't be a fox. Yet it had to be one of those. What else growls? I doubt it was a cat.

'_Think, Hazelpaw!'_ I told myself._ 'Okay. Umm… oh! I know! Scent. What did it smell like?'_ I tried to remember.Then it occurred to me that it didn't smell like anything. A shudder ran down my spine. After all, doesn't everything have a scent? What the Dark Forest is going on!

We stormed into camp causing several cats to jump in surprise. At first they seemed concerned. They asked if we were okay and insisted we pay a visit to Feathermist. Jaypaw and Foxpaw obliged, but my littermates and I refused.

"But your hurt!" Moonfeather objected.

"Mom we're fine." Darkpaw snapped.

"But-"

"Our mentors are out there fighting some creature and all you want to do is argue? Lets go help them!" I interrupted.

"She's right." It was Smokestar! "Boulderfoot, Skyheart and Flamefrost will come with me. If we're not back soon send more warriors." I watched as he raced to the camp entrance. For some reason I felt uneasy. Like the monster was looking right at me, ready to attack. That's when I heard it. A faint noise, but defiantly there. The thing had found camp and Smokestar was about to run straight into his doom. I made a split second decision. Just as the monster leaped in the camp, I dashed over. It took only a few heartbeats to get there, but I got a decent glimpse of it.

A shadow. A shadow with tail length fangs, paw length claws, and glowing red eyes in the shape of a fox. I landed on its back before the Shadow Creature sunk its teeth into Smokestar. Confused, it shook me around violently and I went soaring. Without time to react, I landed on my side. A large cracking sound filled my ears as I tumbled across camp. A sharp pain shot through my leg. I managed to stager to my paws, letting out a yowl of pain. The Shadow Creature growled, but not at me. He growled at Dreampaw, who was a few tail lengths away from me.

"Leave my daughter alone!" Moonfeather screeched. She and a few other warriors tackled it carelessly and in result were tossed to the side. The Shadow Creature then advanced on Dreampaw, aiming for her throat with a massive paw. Before I knew what I was doing, once again I was in the air heading straight for Dreampaw. Somehow I shoved her out of the way, and the Shadow Creature hit me instead.

The impact sent me flying. My vision started to blur, making the battle look like giant multi-colored fur ball with expanding black patches. I thought maybe someone called my name. _'I guess I'll never know'_ was my last thought as my head connected with the cold forest grass.


End file.
